Wierny Sługa
by Serathe
Summary: [TŁUMACZENIE] 'The Loyal Servant' WendyNat


Nie mogłeś uwierzyć własnym oczom!

Twoi wierni Śmierciożercy przynieśli ci wyśmienitą zdobycz. Podchodząc, rzucasz im przychylne spojrzenie, zadowolony z ofiary. Długo czekałeś na ten dzień i wreszcie odniosłeś zwycięstwo. _Nagroda dla zwycięzców_, myślisz z triumfem, patrząc, jak twoi słudzy rzucają szczupłą postać na podłogę, gdzie leży, oddychając ciężko, zanim spróbuje stanąć na nogi. But na jej ramieniu przyciska ją z powrotem do ziemi. Tam, gdzie jej miejsce.

Harry Potter leży na posadzce za tobą, rękojeść tego śmiesznego miecza wysuwa się z jego zdrętwiałych palców. Jego klatka piersiowa ciągle podnosi się i opada, nierówno, zaś ty wiesz, że twoja ostatnia rzucona klątwa w krótkim czasie dokończy dzieła.

Och, tak bardzo życzysz sobie, by Potter był dość przytomny, by zrozumieć, co leży teraz przed tobą – jaką zdobycz trzymasz teraz w garści. Kobietę, która miała być bezpieczna i chroniona przez zaklęcia, które sam założył. Twoi Śmierciożercy znaleźli jej kryjówkę i przyprowadzili szlamę do ciebie. Małą przyjaciółeczkę Pottera. A może – kochankę? Śmiejesz się, głośno i zimno. Nawet twoi wierni słudzy nieruchomieją na ten dźwięk, a ty uśmiechasz się pogardliwie. Oni wszyscy są słabi i głupi.

Prócz jednego.

Sługi, którego lojalność zachwiała się, a potem umocniła – on też stoi za tobą, obok nieruchomej figury Chłopca Który Już Nie Przeżyje. Jest przebiegły i genialny, wyjątkowo dla ciebie cenny... Ale wiedziałeś – cały czas wiedziałeś – że jego lojalność jest podzielona. Między ciebie, a tego głupca Dumbledore'a. Znowu się śmiejesz, spoglądając na pomarszczone ciało upadłego czarodzieja – człowieka ogłoszonego twoim drugim największym wrogiem.

Pierwszy leży teraz za tobą, stygnąc.

Obaj są pokonani. Obaj opuszczają ten świat z pustym, martwym spojrzeniem. Twoj triumf jest pełny. Uśmiechasz się, a twoim bezrozumni słudzy niepewnie odwzajemniają twój uśmiech.

Prócz jednego.

Odwracasz głowę, by spojrzeć na niegdysiejszego zdrajcę, który stoi za tobą, teraz najwierniejszego ze wszystkich obecnych. Mężczyzna w czarnych szatach nie odwzajemnia twojego spojrzenia – utkwił wzrok w zdobyczy u twoich stóp, a jego oczy dziwnie błyszczą. Nienawiścią? Żądzą? Potrząsasz głową. To nie ma znaczenia.

Śmierć Dumbledore'a przypieczętowała jego wybór. Wiedziałeś, że nie miał innego wyjścia, niż całkowite posłuszeństwo. Tyle lat tkwił na rozstaju dróg, spoglądając na dwie ścieżki przed sobą z zimną logiką, którą nawet ty musiałeś podziwiać. Wraz ze śmiercią Dumbledore'a jego wybór znikł i została tylko jedna droga.

Wiedziałeś, wiedziałeś.

Wiedziałeś, jak bardzo cię zdradził. Ale nigdy tak, by poświęcić twoim wrogom więcej.

Wiedziałeś, jak bardzo chwiała się jego lojalność. Neutralnie czekał, by zobaczyć, kto zdobędzie przewagę, zanim sam włączy się do gry.

Wiedziałeś, kiedy podjął decyzję. Kiedy potężny Dyrektor opuścił ten świat, a echo twojej ostatniej klątwy wciąż unosiło się w powietrzu, została tylko jedna droga.

Gdy upadł Dumbledore, wyczułeś przybycie niewiernego sługi... By pomóc lub powstrzymać, tego nie wiedziałeś. Wstrzymując oddech, przerwałeś... na tak długo, by zobaczyć oczy twego sługi skierowane na ciało jego pana. Drugiego pana. Martwego pana. A potem uniósł wzrok, a ty wiedziałeś.

Decyzja została podjęta. Los został przypieczętowany.

Ponownie był twoim wiernym sługą. Jego życie należało do ciebie. Nie miałeś już co do niego żadnych wątpliwości, więc przeniosłeś uwagę na chłopaka, który właśnie wtedy ośmielił się zaatakować. Chwilę po upadku tego niegdyś wielkiego czarodzieja, głupi chłopak wrzasnął wściekle i ruszył na ciebie z wysoko uniesionym mieczem.

_Dureń._

Jak gdybyś nie miał wzniesionych wokół siebie tarcz właśnie na wypadek takiego ataku. Nikt, prócz wiernego Śmierciożercy, który nosił znak dany mu twoją własną ręką, nie mógł podejść na tyle blisko, by cię dotknąć. Widziałeś miecz w ręce chłopca i mogłeś wyczuć zaklęcia na ostrzu – domyślałeś się, że zostało zaczarowane, by oddzielić cię od fizycznego świata na zawsze.

Gdyby tylko zdołało cię dotknąć.

Uśmiechnąłeś się zimno w oczekiwaniu, kiedy chłopak z całej siły cofnął miecz, zachwiał się...

... a potem padł na podłogę, zwijając się z bólu, ale nadal ściskając rękojeść miecza, który tak skutecznie poraził mocą tarcz jego młode ciało. Krzyk cierpienia rozdarł powietrze, brzmiąc w twoich uszach jak melodia.

Tarcze spełniły swoje zadanie.

Podszedłeś bliżej i spojrzałeś chłopcu na ręce. Miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Wzdrygnąłeś się przez moment, dobrze pamiętając wizję jego ostrza przecinającego kości i ścięgna, zabijającego twojego cennego bazyliszka.

Przy bliższej inspekcji zrozumiałeś, że twoje przypuszczenia były słuszne. Ostrze było zaczarowane, by oddzielić twoją duszę od świata. Miałeś na zawsze tylko egzystować, niezdolny do nawiązania kontaktu... Właściwie miałeś być martwy. Surowy wyrok, rzeczywiście, egzystowanie w nicości przez wieczność, bez nadziei na powrót do cielesności.

Byłeś pod wrażeniem. Odważna próba, prawdziwie inspirujący pomysł. Wiedziałeś, że zadziałałby, gdybyś nie zadbał najpierw o śmierć starego człowieka... Potem uświadomiłeś sobie, dlaczego czarodziej tak desperacko walczył, by zniszczyć twoje tarcze. Był głupcem, myśląc, że chłopiec mógłby łatwo cię pokonać, że pamięta plan. Zamiast tego niekontrolowany gniew doprowadził do aktualnej sytuacji. Potrząsając głową, leniwie uniosłeś różdżkę i rzuciłeś ostatnią klątwę.

A teraz stoisz, z najwierniejszym sługą za plecami i resztą wokół. I nowo dostarczoną zdobyczą przed tobą.

Twoja zdobycz patrzy na ciebie bez strachu. Usuwasz się w bok, by mogła zobaczyć ciało jej przyjaciela – kochanka? – leżące na podłodze za tobą. Szloch wydobywający się z jej gardła sprawia ci przyjemność, więc usuwasz tarcze na tyle, by móc pochylić się i dotknąć jej brązowych włosów.

– Cicho, dziewczyno, cicho. Niedługo do niego dołączysz. – Prostujesz się i spoglądasz w dół, na nią. Dalej trzęsie się i szlocha, a ciebie szybko zaczyna denerwować ten odgłos. To twój triumf, twoje zwycięstwo! Nawet próbowałeś ją uspokoić – niewdzięczna szlamowata suka! Podnosisz rękę i szybko przesuwasz nią w dół, tuż przy konturze kobiecej twarzy. Twoi wierni słudzy śmieją się z jej bolesnego jęku, śmieją się z kapiącej krwi.

Prócz jednego.

Tego, który stoi teraz za tobą, blisko... Wystarczająco blisko, by cię dotknąć. I wtedy uświadamiasz sobie swoją głupotę. Długie zimne ostrze dotyka twoich pleców, a czarno odziane ramię trzyma cię za nadgarstek, unieruchamiając ramię od różdżki. Nie ma czasu, ale musisz wiedzieć.

– Dlaczego? – warczysz wściekle, boleśnie wykręcając głowę, by spojrzeć na fałszywego sługę.

Zimne czarne oczy – nie, płonące czarne oczy spoglądają w twoje.

– Dziewczyna.

– Czym jest dla ciebie? – szepczesz.

– Wszystkim.

I wtedy zimne stalowe ostrze przebija się przez twoje plecy i klatkę piersiową, pojawiając z przodu. Ból jest wszechogarniający. Chwiejesz się i widzisz niewyraźnie, jak ten, którego uważałeś za najwierniejszego sługę, rzuca różdżkę klęczącej przed tobą kobiecie, a potem odsuwa się, kiedy usta szlamy wypowiadają słowa najbardziej niewybaczalnej z klątw.

– Avada Kedavra.

Błysk zieleni, nic więcej. Twoja dusza walczy, by pozostać, chwyta się fizycznego świata. Słyszysz walkę i twoja dusza płacze, gdy wyczuwasz przybycie innych, gdy wyczuwasz, że twoi wierni Śmierciożercy zostają pokonani. Twoja kontrola zanika, siła woli słabnie. Czujesz, jak czary ostrza pracują, by przeciąć twoje połączenie... Twój czas na tym świecie już prawie dobiegł końca. Słyszysz stłumione głosy – męski, mówiący: Hermiona! Na Slytherina. Jesteś ranna? I żeński, który odpowiada: Severus! Tak się bałam! Ale... zadziałało! Prawda? Chwila ciszy, a potem znowu męski głos: Tak... Ale za jaką cenę? Za jaką cenę?

Nie słyszysz odpowiedzi.

Nie istniejesz.

KONIEC


End file.
